1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heads-up display system that includes a liquid crystal display unit that can display a projection image on a transparent plate, such as a windshield glass of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional heads-up display systems that can display various projection images on a windshield glass of an automotive vehicle are known. A typical heads-up display system utilizes a mechanism of projecting virtual images at a predetermined position equivalent to an optical path length forward from the windshield glass. Accordingly, a driver of a vehicle on which such a system is installed can view avisible display of projected images while continuing to look forward.
A heads-up display system of this type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-295105. According to the disclosed heads-up display system, the light of display images is directed toward a glass plate such as a front windshield. Because the majority of the irradiated light passes through the glass plate, increasing the reflection efficiency in the projection display is desired to provide a finer and more easily viewable heads-up display.